ShadowWalker of Time
ShadowWalker of Time is the 2017 calendar class. It is obtained by redeeming the code from the 2017 AE calendar from HeroMart. ShadowWalker of Time uses a special mechanic called Shadow Charges, which can be consumed for additional effects and entering Umbral form. Skills * Shadow People ** 30 MP, 14 CD ** Cannot be used in Umbral form. ** Generates +1 Shadow Charge. ** Attacks for 7 hits of 47.57% damage (333% total) with +400 Crit. * Doomsday Clock ** 20 MP, 14 CD ** Cannot be used in Umbral form. ** Generates +1 Shadow Charge. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 200% damage. ** Inflicts 'Doomed', a 2-turn stun. * Decay ** 15 MP, 1 CD ** Cannot be used in Umbral form. ** Generates +1 Shadow Charge. ** Attacks for 4 hits of 60% damage. * Shade Spikes ** 35 MP, 1 CD ** Cannot be used in Umbral form. ** Generates +1 Shadow Charge. ** Attacks all enemies for 1 hit of 175% damage. * Consume the Shadows ** 45 MP, 29 CD ** Cannot be used in Umbral form, and requires at least 1 Shadow charge to use. ** Consumes all Shadow Charges and heals you for up to 60% of your max HP (20% per Shadow Charge). * Velo de la Sombra ** 15 MP, 9 CD ** Cannot be used in Umbral form. ** Consumes all Shadow Charges (but does not require Shadow Charges to use). ** Applies 'Veil', increasing Block/Parry/Dodge by +180 for 3 turns. * Antumbra ** 10 MP, 0 CD ** Can only be used in Umbral form. ** Removes 'Umbral Form' and reverts you back into Antumbral form. ** Grants an additional action. * Attack ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** Eligible for On Attack specials. ** Heals 15 MP. ** When in Antumbral form: *** Generates +1 Shadow Charge. *** Attacks for 2 hits of 70% damage. ** When in Umbral form: *** Consumes 1 Shadow Charge. *** Attacks for 3 hits of 46.67% damage. * Umbra ** 10 MP, 2 CD ** Can only be used in Antumbral form and requires at least 1 Shadow Charge to use. ** Consumes 1 Shadow Charge and applies 'Umbral Form' for up to 3 turns (1 turn per Shadow Charge), increasing Melee/Pierce/Magic by +45. ** Grants an additional action. * Penumbra ** 15 MP, 5 CD ** Can only be used in Umbral form. ** Consumes 1 Shadow Charge. ** Applies 'Penumbra' for 4 turns, increasing Crit damage by +75%. * Chronic Lock ** 20 MP, 14 CD ** Can only be used in Umbral form. ** Consumes 1 Shadow Charge. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 200% damage. ** Inflicts 'Chronic Lock', a 2-turn stun. * Phantom Hit ** 25 MP, 6 CD ** Can only be used in Umbral form. ** Attacks for 3 hits of 66.67% damage. ** Consumes 1 Shadow Charge. ** Applies 'Advantaged' for 5 turns, increasing Bonus to Hit by +80. ** Inflicts target with +50 Health resist for 2 turns. * Gear of Time ** 20 MP, 4 CD ** Can only be used in Umbral form. ** Consumes 1 Shadow Charge. ** Attacks for 6 hits of 33.33% damage. ** Inflicts 'Sundered' for 4 turns, including the turn used, reducing All resist by -50. * Impaling Hands ** 20 MP, 2 CD ** Can only be used in Umbral form. ** Consumes 1 Shadow Charge. ** Attacks for 10 hits of 35% damage. * Eternity Ray ** 25 MP, 39 CD (carries over battles) ** Can only be used in Umbral form. ** Consumes 1 Shadow Charge. ** Attacks for 9 hits of 55.56% damage (500% total) with +400 Crit. Mechanics Shadow Charges * Generated using the Attack button and skills except Autumbra, Velo de la Sombra and Consume the Shadows from the left side. * Every battle starts with 0 Shadow Charges and stacks up at 3. * Can be used to entering Umbral Form to unlock the right side of the skills as well as increasing the effectiveness of Consume the Shadows. Rotation Strategy Because ShadowWalker of Time's Umbra and Antumbra skills each grant an additional action when used and can be chained together every turn, ShadowWalker of Time can reduce CD up to 3 times per turn.Category:Class Category:Special Offer